Turning A New Leaf!
by Fezzes64
Summary: Madz, accidental mayor of London, is faced with responsibilities and friendships completely foreign to her; a secretary named Isabelle, a human friend named Ricardo, and...a letter from someone who was supposed to be mayor. How will this story end? And who exactly is Gulliver! Madz must answer all these questions through an extraordinary life, and make the town the best of all.


Turning a New Leaf~

Prologue~

"Mmmm...Mmm, mmmm…" a girl hummed softly, eagerly, wringing her hands in her lap and swinging her feet from her seat. Her big blue eyes almost sparkled in her anticipation, and she repeatedly pulled a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear even though it never fell out. She glanced out the window, seeing the evening land fly past her in shades of green and brown and red and blue, almost giddy with excitement. She was ready to bound, to fly out the door into her new life.

She felt a soft tap on her shoulder, and she jumped, turning around, her smile unable to abandon her expression. "Oh!" she said, a hint of a British accent in her voice, seeing a happy blue cat smiling back at her from the the seat across the way. "Hello!"

"Hi!" the cat said, a trace of a giggle in his voice. "Heehee! Someone looks happy! My name's Rover; what's yours?" he tilted his head, being the obviously friendly feline he was.

"My name's Madz!" the girl replied without hesitation, giving him a two-finger salute.

"Well, nice to meet you, Madz...Hey, that's a cool name!" Rover stuck out a paw, and the girl happily shook it. "I'm on my way to a city two stops from this next one. Where are you going?" he asked curiously, folding his paws neatly in his lap.

"I'm going to London!" Madz began bouncing enthusiastically in her seat. "And I'm sooo excited! I'm leaving home for the first time to make my own life, and I've no idea what to expect! I just can't wait!" she squealed happily, hugging her fists to her chest and gazing dreamily at nothing in particular. "I can only imagine what the town's like...gentle sandy beaches, vividly colored flowers, soft green grass…! Good gravy, I'm thrilled and nervous at the same time!" she exclaimed.

"London?! Wow, I heard that place is amazing!" Rover agreed, nodding. "Well lucky for you; here's the stop!"

"We're arriving in London station!" the speaker said, as if on cue.

Madz's eyes widened as she realized the train was stopping and she jumped out of her seat, crying out in delight. "OMISTARS!" she bounded over and gave Rover a quick hug just for the heck of it. Running down the aisle as the train rolled to a halt, she shouted "Bye! Thank you Rover! I hope I'll meet you again one day!" and veered off out the door and into the station.

"Bye Madz!" Rover meowed back.

"Welcome to London! Enjoy your stay, eek eek!" the Monkey-person waved happily from his station, a gesture which Madz eagerly returned. "Good day, mister!"

And with that she raced out the entrance, eyes wide as she came face-to-face with...An eagle, a mouse, and a pig. And a dog. All of them stared at her, bright smiles on their muzzles(beaks) and they appeared to have been waiting for her as they stood there. Stumbling a bit, Madz brushed herself off and straightened her sweater-vest.

"Is that her?" the blue eagle asked excitedly.

"I don't know!" the mouse with the big pink ears replied, almost squeaking in excitement.

"Omistars it has to be!" the white pig grinned hugely at her.

"Well then, in honor of our new resident's arrival," the golden-colored dog suddenly called out. "3...2...1!"

"WELCOME TO LONDON, MAYOR!" all the animals cried out, cheering and whooping and dancing and jumping. They all looked so happy! It was such a heartwarming sight as they all smiled at Madz.

"...Huh?!" Madz asked, shoulders sagging in disbelief. "Ma...Mayor?!"

* * *

**HI GUYS :D Whooo new story :D This particular story is based off of the game I'm playing, and I happened to name my character Madz and be the mayor of London XD Now, I will not ask for OC's, okay? Buuut I will accept suggestions for the animal residents who live there. The three first introduced are the three who greeted me; Sterling, Penelope, and Lucy :D I know it's not very detailed, but this was put up to make a friend of mine happy ^^**

**RICARDO :D You won't appear until chapter 2, probably, no worries ^^ I'll get it done ASAP, sooo don't be mad or anything...please XP**

**...EVERYONE SAY HI TO RICARDO IF YOU REVIEW :D...*Meekly* Please? Ricardo's a good friend and he deserves it :)**

**~Fezzes64**


End file.
